Conferences
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake tells Dean about what his teacher said to him and that his friend's parents had called it in. Dean goes with Blake when he has to talk to the principal for support. Afterwards, Dean tells Roman and Seth what happened and if the teacher got fired. One-shot. A sequel to Teachers and Bullies.


A/N: I decided to go ahead and follow up on the story with Blake's math teacher.

* * *

"There's my favorite little cousin," Dean said to Blake.

"I'm your only cousin," Blake stated.

Dean gave him a look, "so…" Blake closed the Agatha Christie book and went to hug Dean. "This is the limpest hug I had the misfortune of having."

Blake was confused, "huh?"

"I feel like I'm hugging a stick," Dean said.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Seth," Blake replied.

Dean had to agree, Seth was a little stick-like. Blake, however, was even more stick-like than Seth. Blake went back to reading. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blake said.

Dean nodded, "never heard that one before." He added, "look how that ended up. I had to clean your blood off my floor."

Blake sighed, "I fell asleep during math class."

Dean nodded, "I see, nothing to be pissed about."

Blake looked at the page of the book. "My teacher talked to me after class. She said that I need to stop pretending to have a 'side effect' or a real mental illness because it'll offend people with real mental illnesses."

Dean stared at him. "She does know you have depression?"

"She thinks I'm pretending," Blake said.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Did you at least tell the principal?"

"No," Blake replied.

"Then—" Dean started.

"Alex told his parents and his parents told the principal," Blake explained.

"He did the right thing," Dean said.

Blake nodded, "I could've handled it, but now I have to talk to the principal about what happened."

Dean nodded, "I see." He remembered his history teacher, Mr. Costello. "I had to deal with my own share of teachers who hated me; except, he threw something at me instead of calling me an attention whore."

Blake gave him a look. "He threw something at you? What did he throw? Did it hit you?"

"Yes, he threw a test packet at me and it did hit me," Dean explained. "For an old guy, he sure knew how to throw."

Blake looked at Dean, "okay?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

* * *

 **Can't talk right now, busy dealing with Blake's bitchy teacher,** Dean texted his friends

 **What did she do?** Seth asked.

 **She told Blake to stop faking his depression and implied that he was an attention whore,** Dean explained.

 **…** **I want to put her in a headlock and make her feel PAIN!** Seth replied.

Dean showed Blake the message. Blake looked at the screen, "he's being over-dramatic again."

Dean sent, **Blake says you're being over-dramatic again.** He turned his phone off and waited for his aunt to show up. He wasn't Blake's 'legal guardian' so they had to wait for her to show up, from wherever she was at. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Blake nodded and looked at his shoes.

The principal and Mrs. Wesson were in the office, probably talking about what happened.

Christina walked up, looked at them, and smacked Dean's knee with a purse.

"What the hell did I do?" Dean asked, confused.

"I realized that I haven't hit you with my purse in a while," Christina said and went in the principal's office. Blake followed after her.

Dean looked at Mrs. Wesson who sat at the end chair. It didn't do much since Blake's chair was in the middle and there were only three chairs. "Hey, my name's Dean. I'm Blake's cousin." Mrs. Wesson looked at him stunned. "I hope you know that Blake attempted suicide when he was thirteen."

Mrs. Wesson nodded, "I just got told that."

"Have you seen the scars on his arms?" Dean continued, "you should've seen the blood stains he left in my bathroom. It looked like a crime scene."

Mrs. Wesson looked at him in horror. "I…"

Dean smiled, "I get called a lunatic a lot." Mrs. Wesson just looked at him in growing horror. "Be glad that my dad isn't here. He's racist."

Mrs. Wesson nodded, "I see."

Dean just smiled, "wait till you meet my friends. Seth, he likes to think he's a ninja and there's Roman. He's likes to think he's Superman." Mrs. Wesson looked at him and Dean nodded. "Yeah, we're all pro-wrestlers, my dad's racist, my mom's weird, and my aunt got pregnant at an orgy. I'm surprised that Blake didn't end up more messed up."

* * *

"How did dealing with that bitchy teacher go?" Seth asked.

"She got fired, but Blake feels guilty about," Dean said.

Roman looked at Dean, "she insulted him."

"It turns out, that he wasn't the first one that she insulted," Dean stated. "She had a list of complaints from students and Alex's parents telling, helped."

"Blake feels guilty about it? Why?" Seth asked.

"He told me that he feels bad because she might have trouble finding another job," Dean said. "His depression makes me feel bad about myself."

"Why would that make you feel bad?" Roman asked.

"He feels guilty over the smallest things. I remember when he was seven, he stepped on a bug, and then he cried about it. I think he still feels bad about it," Dean said. "'No, Blake. Don't cry about it. It was a bug.'"

Roman looked at Dean. "I wonder what he was like as a child if he cried over that."

"He was…normal. When he turned ten, that's when we noticed that something changed in him, but we didn't know what. It was little stuff like that, that we brushed off as him being a kid," Dean said.

Seth decided to change the subject, "so…Blake thinks I'm over-dramatic?"

"You kind of are," Roman stated.

"No, I'm not," Seth said.

"You got offended when I said that Blake was more of a ninja than you," Dean stated.

Roman nodded, "that's true."

"I claimed the title first," Seth replied.

"You can't copyright the word ninja. That's like _The Walking Dead_ claiming the title of zombies and suing everything just for having zombies in it. For example suing the person for writing that book,  Pride and Prejudice and Zombies," Dean stated.

"Have you ever _read_ that book?" Roman asked.

"No. Why? Did you?" Dean asked, looking at him confused.

Seth said, "I bet there are people out there that think the Walking Dead invented the zombie genre, despite zombies being around for years."

"I think Blake read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies," Dean said. Roman and Seth looked at him, confused. "Don't give me that look. I don't have power over what he reads. It's not really any of my business. If he wants to read Fifty Shades of Grey, then so be it."

"Why would he read that?" Roman asked, looking horrified.

"That would destroy his soul," Seth said.

"He's not that innocent like you think he is," Dean said. "Have you seen his friends?"

Roman and Seth looked at each other. Roman nodded, "that's true."

"So true," Seth replied.

Dean made a 'well' gesture, "there you have it. The most he'll probably do is rant about it. Like how he ranted about how Paranormal Activity is based off a true story when it's really not. I think I rubbed off on him."

* * *

A/N: I would've had Dean and Mrs. Wesson have a conference, but at the school that I went to, we had conferences with our counselors about our grades and future classes. So I had them meet outside the principal's office.

I never read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, but my older brother had the book, which he never read. I saw that they're making a movie.

I've seen some episodes of The Walking Dead, so I can't complain about that show, although I'm trying to figure out how Rick survived the zombies surrounding the RV when the next episode had him in that compound thing. I guess he teleported.


End file.
